


Meet the family

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Elaine is there for like two seconds, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Jace has never celebrated Thanksgiving, and Simon wants to fix this immediately, and introduce his badass boyfriend to his family at the same time.Jace is not nervous. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 68





	Meet the family

“I can’t believe you’ve never celebrated Thanksgiving!” Simon ranted. He knew Shadowhunters were all about ‘duty’ and ‘honor’ and didn’t have time for so-called frivolous things, but it was Thanksgiving. It was such a deeply-mired tradition, despite being rooted in the oppression and relocation of thousands of Native Americans, which Elaine forbid him to bring up at dinner two years ago- but the point was, Simon couldn’t believe his boyfriend had never experienced the joy of food comas as a holiday sport.

Jace sent him an unimpressed look as they went through the main doors of his mother’s apartment building. He was a bit reluctant to even agree to come with Simon to the Lewis family dinner, but Simon shot him the puppy eyes and his resolve was crushed. 

This would also be the first time Jace was meeting Simon’s family, and it took all of his Shadowhunter resolve to keep the nerves from showing on his face. It was something so mundane, meet the parents, that Jace almost wanted to snort at how nervous he was. But he liked Simon, a lot, and he wanted Simon to be happy, and meeting his mom and sister would make him happy.

Plus, Simon had just told his mom about the whole vampire thing only last week, and he wanted to be there to support him if she decided she wasn’t cool with it after all.

They finally reached the apartment; the door was hung with a turkey surrounded by vegetables with a sign under that read ‘Season’s Greetings!’. Simon grinned as he knocked just under it. “We’ve had this sign for, like, four years.” Jace chuckled at him, but his stomach was turning.

Why was he freaking out about this? He could face down demons every day and deal with the Clave’s bull, but he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s parents?

But maybe that was why he freaked out. Because this was his boyfriend’s parents. Simon was the first boyfriend he’s ever had, maybe even the first real relationship he’s ever had. Sure, he had that thing with Clary, but it burned bright and fizzled out quickly. He had brought home guys from Hunter’s Moon occasionally, but that was always heat and lust.

And he had that with Simon too, but he also had soft mornings, sleepy cuddles, holding hands in the park. He had soft kisses on the cheek when Simon came to see him at the Institute, and bashful grins when Izzy teased them about how gone they were on each other.

He had more with Simon than he ever thought he would get; more than he ever thought he deserved. And he was terrified that he would lose it. 

If Simon’s mom and sister didn’t approve of him, would that be the end for him and Simon?

Fingers laced through his own, forcing him to look back up at Simon. He grinned at him, dimples on display. “Stop worrying so much. They’re going to love you.” Simon reassured him.

“You think?” Jace asked. Simon almost wanted to cry at the look on his face. He looked so hopeful and scared at the same time. He settled with leaning over and kissing Jace on the cheek.

“Of course. Just turn on that Wayland charm and they’ll be totally gone on you, I swear.” Simon nodded emphatically. Jace grinned at him then, all teeth and a little relief. Just then the door opened.

“Hi, Mom!” Simon said, letting her pull him into a crushing hug. “Simon! I’m so happy you could make it! And this is…?” He could hear the confusion in Elaine’s voice. Did Simon not tell her that he was bringing Jace?

He quickly pasted a smile on his face as Simon looped their arms together. “Mom, this is Jace Wayland…my boyfriend.”

Simon didn’t know why he was nervous. His mom had always been accepting of his attraction to girls and guys, but he had never really brought anyone home; he was still attracted to Clary for most of his teenage years. So this was really the first time he was having a ‘meet the family’ and he really wanted everyone to get along. His family was the most important people in Simon’s life, and Jace was also quickly becoming one of those important people. If they all didn’t get along, Simon didn’t know what to do.

But it looked like Simon had nothing to worry about, because Elaine took one look at Jace and grinned wide, yanking him into a hug as well. 

Simon, even though he didn’t have to breathe, breathed easy.


End file.
